Gotz Artist Dolls and Baby Dolls - True Designer Dolls
Götz ''Artist Dolls are true Collector Dolls; these dolls are not designed for play, but are intended for display only1.'' Gotz Designer Dolls, also known as Artist Dolls are the most expensive dolls produced by Götz as they are made from the finest fabrics and materials possible. Each Artist Doll is designed by a renown Doll Artisan. Gotz has collaborated with some of the most experienced, skilled Doll Artisans in the world, such as Sylvia Natterer, Joke Grobben, Sissel Skille; Philip Heath; Carin Lossnitzer, Hildegard Gunzel, and many, many more. These Dolls are miniature reproductions of original masterpieces of each Doll Artist's original work. Doll Artists not only design the facial sculpt, they also involved with the creation of the doll itself from hand-painting a doll's physical features to selecting and designing the materials/fabrics of doll's specific outfit (along with any accessories). Artist Dolls are Limited dolls thus, each Artist Doll comes with an original, signed Certificate of Authenticity. Limited Editions; Original and Authentic with Certificate of Authenticities Each Artist Doll is considered a LIMITED doll. Per the Götz 1999 catalog, several definitions of what is defined as "limited" exist: * Limited Year Production: This doll is produced exactly for one year. After that, production is stopped, meaning that this doll is only produced for one year. * Limited Multiple Year Production: This type of doll is produced in the same finish for several years. * Variation Doll: The finish of the doll is limited to one year's production yet the doll type remains in the collection for several years, everytime in a different finish. * Limitation: Limited edition designer dolls that are limited to a specific number of pieces are only produced up to the fixed limitation. The limitation refers her to the doll type as well as to the dress of the doll. Designer Dolls come with a brochure and ID Tag identifying them as an Artist Doll. Each Artist Doll is numbered and may/may not appear with a Doll Artist signature (some Artist Dolls have brochures that are signed vs. their doll body being physically signed). There are different artist methods of "signing" a Doll (ex. some Doll Artists incorporate their signature within the Doll's neckstamp marking). Brochures typically contain background information about the doll; how and why it was created, typically with some background information about its Doll Artist. As Limited Dolls, each Artist Doll comes with an original, signed Certificate of Authenticity. Facial Molds Designed & Destroyed Doll Artisans design each Artist Doll's facial sculpt. Artist Dolls are the only dolls with facial sculpts that are destroyed: for dolls that are limited in total year or numbered produced, ''once the total or predetermined number of dolls manufactured is reached, the doll's facial sculpt is destroyed so no future releases or reproductions of that particular doll can be made. '' Doll Hair All Artist Dolls have wigs made from the finest material; their hair is made from very high-quality fibers and materials such as mohair and human hair. Their hair is not intended to be washed as they are considered Display Dolls only. Physical Features Artist Dolls have hand-painted physical facial features (ex. eyes, cheeks, eyebrows, lips, etc). Many Artist Dolls are designed to invoke an emotional reaction, or they are designed after real life children in various emotional states of life (i.e many Dolls within this category are designed "Character Dolls"). Doll eyes are primarily FIXED (i.e. they are unable to move) and made from the highest quality of materials possible (ex. hand blown glass crystal) or have handpainted eyes. Artist Dolls are made from exceptional vinyl in a variety of different doll body types. Doll Outfits Artist Doll outfits are made from the highest quality fabrics and materials available. Each outfit is personally designed by the Doll Artist themselves or hand crafted by an experienced craftsman. Doll outfits may have multiple layers and intricate designs; or they may have very little in terms of an outfit (ex. Philip Heath dressed some of his dolls after children of the world; their outfits therefore reflect the geographic region they represent). List of Famous, World Renown Doll Artisans that Collaborated with Götz Götz has collaborated with some of the most famous, world-renown Doll Artisans. Below are just a few of these such artisans: * Sasha Morgenthaler * Sylvia Natterer * Carin Lossnitzer * Hildegard Günzel * Philip Heath * Tara Heath * Elizabeth Lindner * Joke Grobben * Suzi Eimer * Sabine Esche * Marianne Götz * Anke Götz-Beyer * Anne Mitrani * Marlies Theillout * Karin Heller * Karen Schmidt * Sissel Bjorstad Skille * Didy Jacobsen * Rosemarie Ammann * Claudia Zufferey-Mayer * Inge Enderle References: # Dollation.com provides a nice summary of an Artist Doll. # 1999 Official Götz Doll Catalog provides the different descriptions of what "limited" means. Category:Doll Category:Doll Index Category:General Information Category:Body Type Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Gotz Doll Characteristics Category:Play Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Handcrafted Baby Dolls Category:Artist Dolls Category:Artist Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Limited Edition Baby Dolls